This invention relates to an oven and to a method of constructing an oven.
The oven of the invention is particularly suited for the cooking of pizzas, although it is by no means restricted to this application for it may be used for the preparation of all types of foodstuffs in a variety of ways, including roasting, baking, frying, etc.
The invention provides an oven which includes a base, a housing which is located on the base to define an enclosure, the housing being formed with a mouth to provide access to the enclosure, and gas burner means for heating the enclosure.
The gas burner means may be of any appropriate type and preferably includes an elongate burner which is mounted for pivotal movement relatively to the base.
The elongate burner may be pivotally mounted to the base close to a side of the enclosure which opposes the mouth.
The base may be formed with a slot and the elongate burner may be positioned at least partly inside the slot.
The oven may include a valve which is fixed to the base and which is used for controlling gas flow to the gas burner means.
An igniter for the gas burner means may be fixed to the valve. This may be effected directly or indirectly e.g. through the medium of a gas conduit.
Preferably the igniter is connected to the valve by means of a flexible pipe so that it can be inserted through the mouth of the housing to enable the gas burner means to be ignited.
The housing may be formed with a vent in an upper side thereof and a cover which forms a chimney outlet may be mounted to the housing over the vent.
An inner surface of the housing, adjacent the vent and on a side thereof which is remote from the mouth, may be formed with an inwardly projecting formation which extends alongside the vent at least for the length of the vent. The purpose of the formation is to deflect heat downwardly towards the interior of the housing, away from the vent, to reduce unnecessary escape of heat from the housing.
The components of the oven may be formed in any appropriate manner but preferably are formed from one or more layers of suitable material. Thus, according to a preferred form of the invention, the housing is formed with at least inner and outer layers of materials.
The inner layer may be a layer of high-density refractory material while the outer layer may be a low density insulating material.
One or more reinforcing layers of any appropriate material may be positioned in the wall of the housing. Preferably at least one reinforcing layer is positioned between the inner and outer layers. The reinforcing layer may be a polyester fibre mat.
The base may be formed in a similar manner with at least upper and lower layers of materials, with the upper layer being a high density refractory material and the lower layer being a low density insulating material.
Again it is possible to position at least one reinforcing layer between the said upper and lower layers in the base.
The base may be of any suitable shape and size, but preferably is rectangular with a planar upper surface. The base may be bonded to and supported by a suitable frame, e.g. of steel. Legs may extend from the base to provide an elevated support for the base.
A work platform may be positioned adjacent the mouth. The work platform may be of a suitable heat resistant material such as expanded mesh, gauze or the like. Preferably the work platform is formed from steel and is attached in any suitable manner to the housing or the base. In a preferred embodiment the work platform is mounted to the steel frame and is pivotally movable relatively thereto.
According to a different aspect of the invention there is provided an oven which includes a base, a housing mounted to and extending over at least a substantial portion of the base, and a cover fixed to the housing, over a vent, to form a chimney outlet from the housing.
As previously indicated the base, housing and cover are preferably each formed from reinforced layers of refractory material.
Gas burner means of any appropriate type may be mounted inside the housing.
The housing may include a mouth on a first side and the gas burner means may be provisioned adjacent a second side of the housing opposing the first side.
The gas burner means may be mounted for pivotal movement relatively to the base.
The invention further extends to an oven which includes a housing forming at least part of an oven enclosure, the housing being formed from at least two layers of material and, preferably, with an inner layer of a high density refractory material and an outer layer of an insulating material.
The invention also provides an oven which includes a dome-shaped housing and gas burner means mounted for limited pivotal movement inside the housing.
The invention further extends to a method of forming an oven which includes the steps of securing a housing to a planar base, and securing a cover to the housing, the cover extending over a vent in the housing and forming a chimney outlet from the housing.
The housing may be secured to the base using a bonding medium, e.g. a suitable adhesive, and a cover may be secured to the housing using a similar bonding medium.
The invention also provides a method of forming a component of an oven which includes the steps of fabricating a first side of the component from a high density refractory material and fabricating a second side of the component which is bonded to the first side, from an insulating material.
A flexible reinforcing layer may be positioned between the said first and second sides. The method may be used for forming a dome-shaped housing for the oven and at least the first side may be fabricated over a suitable curved former.
When the method is used for forming a base of an oven the component may be planar and the said sides may be fabricated over a planar surface, with the said sides being bonded or otherwise fixed to a supporting framework.